


Something in the Wine

by radishleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blushing, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking, Wine, fyi the characters in this are 17 but fair warning nonetheless for the drinking part, when u give a pair of idiots a bottle of wine this is what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: Severin only wanted to show Ezra a good time at the Festival of Soril, but finds himself caught up in more after snatching up an unsupervised bottle of cherry wine.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Something in the Wine

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first new work of the new year would be some oc bs looool
> 
> ngl i always thought these two idiots' first kiss would be more romantic, but i couldn't pass this idea up as being the canon one. :')))) it's very fitting for them, since cherry wine has some significance in their relationship when they're older. anyway, more content for my octp written all in good fun. and, yes, they do remember the kiss later lol. 
> 
> do note: i don't condone underage drinking in any way save as subject matter to be explored in media. 
> 
> as always, kindly disregard any grammatical errors, punctuation mistakes, and the like. i tried to be thorough. enjooooy.

Using all of the strength in his arm, Severin pitched the pebble in hand at the second story window, but it bounced precariously off the pane and returned from whence it came—namely, his big ole forehead. Severin cursed when the pebble struck him just above the brow; not hard enough to draw blood, but to surely leave a jagged red mar on otherwise unmarked pale skin. Severin scrubbed a hand over it and frowned. This wasn’t how he wanted to start the evening, but he was _determined_ to reach out to Ezra, and he would chance anything just to do so.

Opting for his second plan, Severin stepped up before the building’s side, eyes focused on that same window. Flicking them shut, he tried to conjure the image of that one runic circle in his mind, envisioning the upward thrust it would give him. It drew a labored breath out of him; he was unused to using innate magic for something so complex, but in the next instance, a lightlessness weakened his knees before he was launched upward.

Severin’s eyes snapped open at once as the view of the window closed in. Unfortunately, he had estimated his distance from it terribly; he was a good foot away. Biting down a yelp, he scrambled arms for it, and just barely managed to catch his fingers on the inch-long eave. Shoes scrapping against the building’s brick, Severin dug fingers under the window to ease it up, but the dried paint on the tracking barely made it budge.

Sweat began to pool on Severin’s brow. He was beginning to lose his strength, and though he would survive the long drop with another concentrated circle, he would surely suffer more than just a small scar on his brow for his efforts. Just as he began to accept his inevitable pain, reprieve came in another forcing the window open. Severin’s sheepish smile met Ezra’s incredulous look before he hauled the blond in by his arms.

Severin stumbled in, barely catching himself on his knees as he panted, glad to be on flat ground again. Ezra released a sigh that Severin felt the breadth of. It was the same he always gave when he found himself exasperated or troubled by the blond’s antics.

“Severin, what are you _doing_ here?” he immediately asked once he looked at him. “It’s nearly midnight!”

The corner of Severin’s mouth hooked up in a chummy grin. “Don’t you know what today is, Ezra?” he said. “It’s the Festival of Soril!”

Severin pointed to the horizon beyond the campus’s walled perimeter. There, the city of Norlan glowed against the all-consuming darkness of the night; the faint sound of music carrying on the wind and into their ears. Ezra’s interest was certainly piqued at the sight, but his face fell in concern. He knew exactly what Severin had planned for them, but the niggling feeling in his stomach told him otherwise.

“You can’t be serious,” Ezra said with a chagrin.

“I’m _incredibly_ serious,” Severin shot back. “I wouldn’t have come here, chancing a set of broken bones if I didn’t have plans to take you with me.”

“But what if we get caught? Hm? The risk is too much. We’d be expelled, Severin. _Expelled._ ”

“Oh, don’t use that bullshit tone with me, Ezra. You obviously want to go.” The visible flinch Ezra gave upon being read so succinctly made Severin smile. “I promise we won’t get caught. Throw something on and come with me. We’ll be there and back in no more than an hour, all right?”

Ezra worried his bottom lip between teeth, exchanging glances between Norlan and his fervent friend. Severin was prepared for Ezra to rebuke him, but when his shoulders fell with another sigh and an exaggerated slump, Severin knew he had him.

“Just… give me a moment to throw something on,” Ezra said as he pulled at the collar of his pajama top. “I’ll be down in five.”

Severin’s smile seemed to beam in the dark. “You got it,” he chirped as he made for the window again. “See you down there.”

Minutes later, Ezra floated down to the ground with the elegance of a dancer light on their feet. Severin felt a small pinch of envy at his control; unlike him, Ezra was a match to the element of wind and all but mastered it. Though he’d yet to find his element, Severin could only hope to have the same skill.

Ezra’s finger sketched a gold line in the air before his room’s window snapped shut. Giving a nod to Severin, the two took to the hedge surrounding the boys’ dorm. Their journey was a handful of intermittent runs and stops as they avoided security walking the paths. Severin had more ease than Ezra; despite his cluelessness as to where they were going, he still wrestled with doubt.

Come their fourth stop, Ezra threw an arm up before Severin, holding him back. “Wait, wait, wait,” Ezra muttered, flicking a finger in the direction of the gate. “We’re not heading out that way, are we? There’s too many guards.”

Severin shook his head and cocked it in the direction of the eastern wall. “We’re headed that way,” he returned.

Ezra furrowed his brow. “Why there? Are we going to jump the wall? We’d need a rope or something for that.”

“Just trust me, Ezra. I wouldn’t have dragged you all of the way out here if I didn’t have a plan already.”

The two breached another path before hunkering down under the lining of hedge near the wall, crawling the rest of the way. Once under the shadow of a bulletin board that bisected the bushes, the two rose up on their haunches.

Ezra pursed his lips as he glanced around. “All right?” he said. “What’s going to help get us out of here?”

“You honestly don’t see it?” Severin said as he tapped the wood of the bulletin board. “You’re the one with the keen eye, Ezra.”

Ezra blinked at him, but as Severin got to work, it became evident what their getaway plan was. Both the back and the front of the bulletin board was brimming with all manner of fliers for events, advertisements, and small tasks both current and long past. Since it was a free-for-all when it came to the student body, there was no use tending to it, as anyone’s handiwork would be quickly overtaken. Just as one piece of paper was removed, there would be ten more to replace it. Thus, it was the perfect place to hide a teleportation circle in plain sight.

Severin pieced the fliers together like the simplest jigsaw puzzle, pinning and unpinning the required papers as he leafed through the onslaught. In minutes, Severin stood beside a circle that spanned the entirely of the bulletin board. Their way out of there was secure.

Ezra took a moment to take in his handiwork. “How in the world did you find out about this?” he asked. “Did you do this yourself?”

Severin shook his head. “Gods, no. This is magic beyond even my own doing. Apparently, this has been here for _ages_ , and used by just about everyone who hears of it. I only heard about it from Ian when I mentioned wanting to go to the festival. Apparently, he’d known about it as a first year.”

Ezra hummed. “He probably only told you to shut you up.”

Severin shrugged a shoulder. “Well, I wouldn’t stop bitching about it.”

Ezra gave a little laugh as he rose a hand and touched the circle. “So, where’s it going to take us? Did he mention where?”

“No, he didn’t, but”—Severin grinned as he reached forward and splayed his hand over Ezra’s—“shall we find out?”

It only took a small intent of magic for the circle to brighten to life. A light blue glow filled the connecting lines of black before a spark of magic overcame where the two’s hands touched. Like a sharp rush of wind come the onslaught of a storm, Severin and Ezra felt a rush cut through their bodies before they were unceremoniously dumped out on the other side. Both groaned out in pain as they pushed themselves up to sitting on the cold, hard ground.

Severin rubbed the top of his head. Despite his best efforts, this night was still proving to be a painful one. “Where… are we?” he asked.

Ezra took in their surroundings. “I’m not sure,” he replied. “Seems to be… ugh… seems to be the remains of a dilapidated home or shed of some sort. There’s only a wall standing.” His eyes traced the crumbled remains of the L-shaped siding before they landed on the connecting teleportation circle drawn on the brick. “Seems we came out from there.”

Severin jerked his head toward the wall. “Well, wherever we are, we seem to be close to the festival. Listen.” Though distant, muffled music could be heard. “Let’s go.”

Pulling Ezra to standing, the two made their way from the abandoned building and toward the sound of music. It was a bit of a walk, but considering it was the only way for academy students to circumvent curfew, its distance and according secrecy felt warranted.

More than anything, it was pleasant to Severin to be walking beside Ezra like this. Neither of them said a word, and in the quiet of the wood and the light of the twin moons overhead, Severin felt like he belonged there. Distantly, the word _romantic_ echoed in Severin’s head, but he was quick to shake it from his mind; he only wanted to show Ezra a good time at the festival. There was absolutely, positively no way this was anything _close_ to a date. To think that was preposterous!

“Severin, are you all right?”

The blond blinked at him, almost thinking Ezra heard his thoughts. “Huh? Yes, I am. Why?”

“I just happened to notice you’re hurt.”

“Hurt? What do you—”

Severin almost stumbled over his own two feet when he felt Ezra’s fingers against his temple. “Here,” Ezra said, thumb brushing over the mark left by the thrown pebble. “Seems you nicked yourself when we fell from the teleportation circle. It doesn’t hurt, right?”

Severin could only stare up at Ezra, flabbergasted. Every fiber of his being was concentrated solely on the spot where the person he loved touched, on how contact was made so easily despite Severin only dancing around the notion. His heartbeat reached a crescendo in his ears, filling the silence with one-sided sound. A blush burned across his cheeks and ears, and it was only recognition of this that had Severin pulling away reflexively.

“I-I’m fine!” Severin choked out louder than he intended. He hastily marched a few steps forward, balling his fists to ground himself. “I’m absolutely fine, Ezra! There’s n-no need to worry! W-we, ah, we mustn’t tarry and should get to the festival as soon as possible. Before it’s over. Let’s go.”

Though unaware of Ezra’s response, he heard him say, “Mm, all right. If you say so,” before they fell into step again.

Severin was known to cling to any social faux pas, but as he and Ezra neared Norlan’s square, they found themselves submersed in the joy of the festival. Music of different tempo and feel played from all corners, coalescing into a cacophony where one had to yell to be heard. Streamers and confetti danced in the light gale that blew through the square, carrying with it the scents of spiced meats and mulled wine. And even deep in an autumnal night, it was comfortably warm from a mix of lanterns ablaze on every corner and the throng of bodies mingling, singing, and celebrating. Severin was quick to throw off his upset feeling for _this_ , as it was the energy of a social situation where he thrived.

However, unlike him, Ezra instantly withdrew. Though they got along swimmingly, it was their approach to people that proved a dividing line. While Severin shined, Ezra darkened with duress. He could only watch the blond as he slunk back and leaned against a beam, content to watch Severin flit from stall to stall like a puppy finally let out to play. When Severin turned about to him, his smile gilded gold by the lanternlight, Ezra felt his heart squeeze. He wanted to shoo that look away, tell Severin to look at someone else with such eyes. Someone who was deserving of such affection.

When Severin suddenly made a beeline for him, Ezra flinched. Anyone would when someone approached them with such energy, but when his hand caught his arm, Ezra felt as if he’d been touched by one of the gods. He found himself draw by Severin’s tug, one foot in front of the other as he was drawn out of the darkness by simple insistence.

A laugh like the tinkle of bells echoed in Ezra’s ears. “What are you doing there, Ezra?” Severin asked. “We’re here to have a good time, not linger about!”

Ezra flushed a little as Severin tugged him along. “But… I’m not exactly sure what to do…”

“Seriously, Ezra?” Severin huffed at him over his shoulder. “Haven’t you ever had fun before? C’mon, I’ll show you a good time!”

Severin’s example of a “good time” came in the form of entertaining any free stall with food or games since neither had money on them. Though hardly plentiful and a bit of a wait due to the lines, Ezra was content all the same; Severin’s company was all he needed for the night to turn from one of despair into delight.

What was probably hours later, Severin dragged Ezra away once more, but this time, it was for a proper rest. Both panted as they leaned shoulder to shoulder against each other, tuckered out from the excursion and laughter they shared. Ezra glanced to the clock in the square and felt his insides swim, elbowing Severin in his side to show him as well.

“If we stay out any longer, we’ll be late for classes in the morning,” he said.

Severin rolled his eyes. “I brought you here as a reprieve and your mind is _still_ on classes, Ezra?” He reached up and lightly flicked him on the forehead, loosening the knot to Ezra’s brow. “You and a state of calm are like oil and water, hm? You’ll never mix. Always have to be the good little boy for everyone.”

Though he knew Severin was always saying so in jest, the statement made him frown again. “I _have_ to be good, Severin,” he said tersely, turning away from him and crossing his arms.

Severin studied Ezra from the side, but whenever he made an attempt to catch his attention, Ezra jerked away. Realizing he’d upset Ezra, Severin sighed, and gave an open-palm shrug.

“All right, _fine._ We’ll head back to the academy. Will that make you happy?”

Ezra glanced at him. “It won’t, but it’s a start.”

Severin clucked his tongue, but let the matter fall to the wayside. He beckoned Ezra along, but stopped when something caught his attention. Ezra followed his line of sight and immediately chagrined when he saw a mischievous grin curl on Severin’s face.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking,” Ezra said, “so you better not.”

Severin’s grin never waned. “Oh, if only you’d power over words,” he said, finger tracing an arc in the air, “then I would stop this instant. But you don’t, and neither do I.”

A ring of inebriated men stood under the awning of a storefront, making casual conversation as they passed around a bottle of some unknown, those obviously strong, liquor. Evidence of their previous alcoholic pursuits were littered behind them on several crates and barrels—including the lone bottle of wine that Severin had spotted. With a twirl of his finger marked by a lingering gold line, the wine suddenly subsumed into existence before popping right into the blond’s hand. Severin gave a triumphant hoot as Ezra clutched his temple and shook his head.

“Okay, _now_ we can head back to the academy,” Severin said. “And we should make a run for it before those guys realize this is missing.”

* * *

After taking a short rest after their escape back to the wood, Severin and Ezra decided to walk the rest of the way. However, unlike before, the quaintness of the moment was all but ruined by Ezra’s fretting. He rung his hands in the air as if trying to make heads or tails of their situation, making Severin roll his eyes for the umpteenth time.

“I just _can’t_ believe you, Severin,” Ezra said. “Sneaking out was one thing, but stealing? _Stealing?_ Alcohol at that? What were you _thinking?_ ”

“Oh, give it a rest, Ezra,” Severin rebuked. “It’s a bottle of wine, not liquid gold, for gods’ sake. They won’t miss it.”

“But—”

The punctuated pop of the cork when Severin pried it from the bottle quieted Ezra, offering the blond some reprieve of the other’s complaints. Giving it a sniff and swirling about the contents, Severin studied it curiously.

“Huh, guess they drank some already,” he said. “It was easy to open. Seems to be pretty cheap, too; some kind of cherry wine. Ah, well. Bottom’s up.”

Ezra retched when Severin took a long drink and pulled back to release a satisfied sigh. When offered the bottle, Ezra flashed his palms and hastily shook his head.

“Ugh, Severin, that’s _disgusting_ ,” he admonished. “Who knows where those men’s mouths have been?”

“Oh, give the goody two-shoes image a _rest_ , Ezra,” Severin said, pushing the bottle against his chest until he took it. “Live a little, won’t you? It must be tiresome to always live by whatever your self-proclaimed rules are.”

Ezra ducked his head, steps falling to rest when he looked down to the bottle in hand. Severin stopped a few paces away, propping a hand to hip as he waited for whatever it was Ezra was mentally wrestling with. He knew Ezra came with some baggage, but he was never forthright with it, even when Severin offered to shoulder some of the weight for him. He knew he could never outright force him to say a word, but it was frustrating all the same; Severin cared—a little too much, much to his chagrin—but such was the curse of love. It was why he offered any and every method he could to bring some happiness in Ezra’s life, so when it didn’t work, Severin felt he had a right to be upset. It was hard work, after all.

When Ezra finally looked up to him, Severin’s insides dropped at the forlorn look in those dark eyes. Like so many times in the past, a hint of that pain had surfaced itself, and he was useless in the face of it.

Finally, Ezra said, “It’s not an image, Severin. It’s a must. I… I _have_ to follow the rules. I _have_ to be good. If I don’t… Well…”

Severin tilted his head. “Yes?”

Ezra pursed his lips. “It’s a matter of great concern. That’s all.” The narrowing of Severin’s eyes was a telltale sign he knew Ezra was dodging the question, but he ignored it. “You know the council keeps vigil of me, but it’s more than that. They document and denote what I can and cannot do. Control every aspect of my life. When to eat, when to shit, when to sleep. Who I can and cannot associate with. Sometimes even what I’m allowed to think.” Ezra released a bedraggled sigh. “I’m, more or less, a prisoner to their whims.”

Severin stilled, eyes widening in shock. “You can’t be serious,” he muttered. “E-Ezra, that’s… T-that’s inhumane! Barbaric!” He almost asked why, but knew it would only be met with silence. “How can you _live_ like that?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t.” Ezra’s hand tightened about the bottle of wine. “I fear stepping out of line, of what they might do to me. I don’t want to upset them as I fear the worst. But I’m also human. Even I would get sick of being kept under their boot for so long.”

Severin hummed. “So, you rebel.”

Ezra dipped his head. “Yes, in the small ways that I can. Like with tonight.”

Severin cleared the distance between them and tapped the bottle of cherry wine. “And with things like this.”

Ezra looked unsure. “Sneaking out is one thing, but to lose my inhibitions is another. The ramifications of one don’t compare to the other.”

“It’s just wine, Ezra. Getting a little tipsy won’t hurt you.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but if the council finds out…”

“Weren’t you _just_ talking about how you tire of their control over you?”

“Yes, but… this goes beyond even the council, Severin.”

“Ah, it’s that thing you won’t ever talk about.”

“Sorry. I just don’t know how things will fair if I give this a try.”

Severin shrugged a shoulder, proffering his hand. “Well, I won’t pressure you, and understand even if you don’t want to talk about it. Give it here, I’ll finish it myself.”

For a moment, Ezra prepared to give Severin the bottle, but withdrew an inch as he appeared to wrestle with the decision in his head. In the next instance, however, he finalized his choice: Snapping back the bottle, Ezra’s lips met the opening as he drew a mouthful out of it.

Severin blinked, incredulous. “ _Well_ ,” he said. “That’s certainly a feat. I wish I could summon confidence as quickly as you.”

Ezra swiped away the dribble of wine down his chin. “Oh, hush. Wasn’t it you who said I should live a little?”

“Not at the behest of whatever danger you were purporting,” Severin returned. “Since you were vulnerable with me just now.”

Ezra winced. “Pretend I didn’t say anything, all right?”

Severin shook his head, smiling. “All right. Fine. I will. Now give the bottle here, I want a drink.”

Whatever concerns Ezra had for inebriation were quickly dispelled as the two grew steadier drunk, trading the bottle of wine between them as they made for the dilapidated building. The tenacious fog that hung about Ezra was gone halfway through their trek, traded for someone light and playful. It made Severin’s heart swell; he doubted anyone knew of this side of Ezra, making him feel honored to be the first. Though likely due to the alcohol, he had to push down the notion to etch the memory in his heart (even though it already was).

When the two reached the perimeter of the dilapidated building, the contents of the bottle was reduced to barely a few mouthfuls. Severin and Ezra stumbled over themselves, only remaining upright as they walked against each other.

When Severin reached for the bottle from Ezra, he was quick to snatch it away. The blond moaned out in displeasure, but Ezra still refused him.

“N-no… Nooo fair,” Severin slurred. “You d-drank more than me, Ezra! Give it here!”

“No. ‘S mine.”

“What?”

“The rest. ‘S mine.”

“Ezraaaa.”

“I said…” He hiccupped. “I said _no_.”

“C’mon… Just one more!” Severin childishly pushed at him. “Just one more and you can have the rest.”

“No. ‘S mine. Stop asking.”

Severin bodily forced himself on Ezra, backing him up against the brick wall. Yet, Ezra still refused him, using height to his advantage by holding the bottle above them. Even on tiptoes, the blond couldn’t reach, frustrating him more.

As if to drive the point home, Ezra drew a mouthful from the bottle, greatly reducing its contents. Severin whimpered in dismay; it seemed his thirst would never be quenched. However, the blond was _determined_ more than ever to have one last drink from the bottle before they return to the academy, Ezra be damned.

His swimming brain reacted before rational thought could when Ezra took another drink from the bottle. In hindsight, Severin would’ve murdered his past self on the spot for his stupidity, but regret would come later, as in the next instance, he crushed his lips against Ezra’s.

It was a clumsy fitting; Severin only wanted the wine and was barely conscious of what he was doing. Ezra’s lips refused to part, causing Severin to probe insistently with his tongue. A small “mmph” left Ezra, but he eventually gave in. With a long pull, Severin drank both the wine and Ezra’s surprised grunt in one fell swoop, drawing back satisfied.

Severin grinned. “Now you can have the rest,” he said.

Ezra’s eyes wavered. “S-Severin,” he stammered. “You just…”

He blinked. “What? What did I—” Suddenly, realization filtered into his inebriated mind. Severin stilled, embarrassment and mirth clawing up to grab hold of his heart. “Oh _shit_.”

“You…”

“I-I know what I just did, Ezra. Shit… _Shit_.” Severin braced his arms. “I’m sorry. So, _so_ sorry. I—”

“Severin…”

“Please forgive me, I wasn’t aware of what I was doing. T-there must be something in the wine or something. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have—”

“Do it again.”

Severin blinked. “What…?”

“I said… Do it again.”

When Severin’s eyes met Ezra’s, his heart thundered in his ears. Far from bothered, his pupils were blown wide with _want_. He was red down to his neck, hot as embers when Severin slipped a hand about it.

Never in his life did he expect to share a moment like this with Ezra. It felt like a dream, a moment ripped from reality to fulfil his youthful fantasy. But even if thus, Severin refused to dash it aside. If this Ezra—whoever he was—if _this_ Ezra asked for it, Severin would give him all the kisses he wanted.

This time, he slotted his lips gently against Ezra’s. The taste of cherry wine was sharp and sweet between them, making Severin deepen the kiss. The responding start by Ezra made Severin’s heart squeeze, but he pressed forward, making his intentions known despite Ezra’s hesitance. It was he who asked for this, after all.

At first, it was disheartening as Ezra didn’t respond in kind. It was like kissing a statue. Something eventually broke, however, and one final push was all it took for Ezra to relinquish himself. The bottle in hand slipped from his loose fingers, rolling away and spilling its contents, only to be replaced by the curve of Severin’s fingers. In another moment, another time, the wine would’ve been of concern, but neither cared.

After all, it was to be blamed for this moment.


End file.
